


Clarity

by Darkness_and_Light



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Crime, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff everywhere, Good things come for those who wait..., Romance, but also fluff, homicide case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_and_Light/pseuds/Darkness_and_Light
Summary: Lucifer runs away from Los Angeles, from his feelings and, most of all, from Chloe... But he's planning a revenge. He's not gonna be a pawn on God's hands anymore. Meanwhile Chloe has to face the shock of finding out that Lucifer is gone and moving on is more difficult than she thought.But there's something they don't know yet. God's plan is not what Lucifer thought. In fact it's quite the opposite...





	1. Chapter 1

When Lucifer drove along the route to leave Los Angeles and the painful memories of the time spent with Chloe, he thought Vegas was the perfect place to forget anything and start a revenge plan against his Father. He drove at full speed for more than 200 miles and the only thing that pushed away the wish of turning on his heels and come back to her was the thought to act like a chess player and not like a pawn in His hands. Las Vegas was sparkling and shiny, every single hour of every single week was a celebration of vices and animal instincts. Gambles, alchool, sex and irrational decisions were just part of those people’s daily routine. Lucifer parked his car in front of one of the biggest casino in that godforsaken place and grinned looking at the sky before walking through the threshold “Let’s get started!”.

Chloe stood still in front of the heartbreaking view of all the furnitures inside Lucifer’s apartment covered by white sheets. She tried to call out his name again but her voice broke because of the lump in her throat. Her eyes were filled with tears as the shock paralyzed her legs. “He’s gone…”. The realisation came just like a violent wave and her tears started to stream along her cheeks. “What did I do? Why did he disappear like that?!”. She tried to raise her voice and convince herself that she was just angry, but the pain of her broken heart was too real to pretend. Chloe forced her legs to move and she started to search for him in the other rooms; her brain couldn’t accept he was gone. The tears blurred her sight as she switched on every single light in every room just to find out he wasn’t there anymore. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and she hoped her shaking legs wouldn’t fail her while she walked towards the lift.

Lucifer sat down at a poker table and placed a bunch of chips on it without even watching his cards; he didn’t care about winning or losing, he just wanted to wipe away the memory of Chloe’s hopeful eyes when she asked him to continue their speech later. He couldn’t lie, but he also couldn’t tell her that there wouldn’t be no “later”. The dealer snapped his fingers before his eyes and Lucifer came out of his memories and started to play. After a few hands he realized the game wasn’t enough to keep his thoughts away from Chloe so he gave up on playing and he headed to the bar. He ordered a double whiskey to the bartender as he watched a man celebrating for a big win at the roulette table. When he turned his head, Lucifer noticed the beautiful piano next to the bar and, after grabbing his glass of whiskey, he used his charme to convince the musician who was approaching to let him play. Lucifer sat down at the piano with a grin and he let the music take control of his senses. He closed his eyes and he smiled as the sound filled the big room. A lot of people stopped talking to watch him play and even the musician looked impressed by his performance. The music was a perfect balm for Lucifer’s wounded heart but suddenly something destroyed his moment of peace. A man who probably had too many drinks approached the bartender and, with incoherent mumblings, asked him if he had seen a pretty girl with a black dress named Chloe. At the sound of that name Lucifer’s heart missed a beat and his finger hit the wrong key. His eyes were wide open and the people were looking at him with astonishment. Every heartbeat felt like a stab in his chest and some tears started to fill his eyes. Lucifer took a deep breath and he faked a laughter “I’m fed up!”. He stand up and walked away from the casino clenching his fists to hold back his anger, to hold back his sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe got in her car and drove automatically until she came home. Unspoken words, memories and feelings were running wildly inside her mind and her willing to hold back the pain wasn’t enough to stop her tears from streaming down her cheeks. She parked her car in the alleyway of her home and, leaning down on the wheel, she laid down what was left of her shattered shield and she cried like she did just one time in her life… The day her father died. Chloe got out of her car wiping away the tears on her face and she opened the door trying to regain some self-control. Dan was waiting for her on the couch and he turned towards her as soon as she stepped in “You’re late. Trixie didn’t want to sleep!” He laughed looking at her. Chloe kept looking before her as she headed to the stairs “Thank you for taking care of Trixie while I was out”. She paused to take a deep breath and to prevent her voice to break, “I’m very tired, Dan. I’ll see you at work. Goodnight”. Dan frowned as a reaction to her behavior but he knew it was better give up when she was so upset “Okay… But you know, Chloe, I’ll be there if you want to talk about anything”. She stopped halfway up the stairs and, without turning to face him, she forced herself to reply “Yes, I know. Thank you, Dan”. “Goodnight, Chloe”. The door closed after him and Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat before turning back to take a look on her little daughter. She walked down the stairs and she slightly opened the door of Trixie’s room “You’re the only certainty of my life, little monkey” She whispered looking at her daughter with a sad smile before going to sleep.

The revelation of Chloe as part of God’s plan was too much to bear for Lucifer. The pain was almost tangible and the anger towards Him was devouring Lucifer’s heart with a fiery pace. “What did I do to deserve all this hate?!” He shouted at the ceiling of his rented room in Vegas. Lucifer clenched his teeth and closed his eyes trying not to think about her, but the darkness and the silence brought beautiful yet painful sensations to his mind. Her warm lips on his, the tenderness of their hug, the sweetness in her eyes, their foreheads rested against each other, were a sorrowful reminder of what he had but he couldn’t held anymore. A lonely tear left Lucifer’s eye before falling on the pillow beneath his head. He opened his eyes and get up “You didn’t win yet, father!” he shouted with anger before grabbing his jacket and leaving the room. Lucifer, blinded by the resentment he felt, went to the first club he saw and, with a grin on his face, he anticipated the delightful taste of his imminent revenge. The thunderous music and the mesmerizing lights were a good distraction from his inner turmoil and, despite his supernatural metabolism, the alchool of the many drinks he was having started to blur the frantic thoughts inside his mind. A young and good-looking woman in a revealing dress began to stare at him and, when their eyes met, she quickly approached Lucifer like a predator does with its prey. Lucifer walked towards her and, as soon as she was close enough, he pulled her into a kiss full of rage and lust.

####  __

Two weeks later

Chloe woke up from another nightmare and sat on her bed. The cold sweat beaded across her forehead and her back, her heart was racing inside her chest and her eyes became teary again. It has been two weeks since the day Lucifer left without a word after saving her life but she still dreamed about his sad smile, the silence after her suggestion of talking about them when she was in hospital, the empty apartment with its furnitures covered with sheets. It has been two weeks but Chloe’s heart was still breaking every time she thought about him; A feeling she never felt before. She stood up and, even if she felt dizzy, she went downstairs to drink some fresh water. As soon as her half asleep senses awoke, Chloe perceived there was something wrong. When she realized where the odd sensation came from, the glass slipped through her fingers and it crashed on the floor.

Another day was gone in Los Angeles, but the hole Lucifer felt inside was still there to devour him piece by piece. Even when he was asleep, all he dreamed of was Chloe. He missed her during every single moment of those endless days. It has been two weeks and two days since he left L.A. and, for the first time in his long life, Lucifer knew what Linda meant when she said being alone and feeling lonely were very different. For the very first time in eons, Lucifer felt lonely. When sleep finally won over him, his worries came to haunt him through the nightmares. A slight knocking on the door of his room awoke Lucifer from his sleep and forced him to hurry towards the noise. When Lucifer opened the door, his eyes widened in astonishment “Bloody hell! How… What are you doing here?!”.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe’s legs were shaking just like a leaf moved by the autumnal wind as she stepped inside the room. Trixie’s bed was empty and some of her clothes, just like her pajamas, were scattered on the floor. Terrible memories appeared before her eyes like a waking nightmare: Malcolm’s cruel voice on the phone, Trixie’s abduction, Lucifer in a pool of blood. Lucifer… His name echoed inside her mind like like a sorrowful cry and an invisible blade seemed to stab her heart. She closed her eyes trying to sweep away her pain and focus on what was happening. Chloe ran up the stairs headed to her bedroom and she grabbed her phone and she instinctively called her daughter. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised that Trixie’s phone was off. Chloe stared at her phone for a few seconds trying not to call the first person she could rely on… Her former partner. She angrily threw her phone on the bed and she quickly got dressed trying to suffocate her sobs. She was falling into pieces and the only light that was still shining in her life, her little girl, was missing. Chloe took her badge and her gun and she hurried towards her car. Her voice was trembling as she called Dan to tell him that one of her worst fears was becoming true, again. It was 1 A.M. and Chloe was almost running across the hallways of the police station. Her heart was racing inside her chest and her thoughts were only about her daughter. Was she scared? Lonely? Hurt? The panic was raising inside her like a fierce demon and her sight became blurred. Chloe placed a hand against the wall to sustain herself as she kept walking towards her desk. Suddenly she stopped, she took a deep breath and she told herself to be brave because that was exactly what her father would have been if he was there. She started to walk down the hallway with a new strenght inside her body, determined to show to the other collegues the courage of a woman. Dan, Chloe and their collegues spent a few of the darkest hours of the morning trying to collect informations about Beatrice’s disappearance, but every single attempt was vain. It was a quarter past 3 A.M. when their last attempt to trace Trixie’s phone failed. Chloe’s fist hit the desk with rage “Damn it!”. Dan tried to calm her down placing a hand on her shoulder “She can’t disappear like a ghost, we’ll find her, I promise”. Chloe’s body was shaking of fear and rage while she stood up from her chair “What if we’d find her too late?!” she roared as her eyes were filling of tears “What if…”. An unexpected noise cut her off and the silence spread out through the police station as Daniel’s phone, placed on the desk, showed on its screen a single name: Trixie.

####  __

An hour earlier

Lucifer looked down at Trixie who was standing next to a police officer with a wide smile on her face “Finally I found you!” She ran towards Lucifer and she clinged around his waist looking up at him. The cop cleared his throath and frowned as he read the handwriting on his notepad “Uhm… Lucifer… Morningstar?” Lucifer blinked twice before replying “Yeah… Is there something wrong?”. The police officer moved his weight on his right leg hissing through his teeth “You tell me, Sir! This little girl went to the police station saying that she was looking for her dad, a certain “Lucifer Morningstar”, because that she couldn’t find him! We spent most of the night searching for you!”. Lucifer opened his mouth and widened his eyes shook by what he just heard “She said WHAT?! I am NOT…” the cop abruptly interrupted him and, taking his handcuffs, he angrily stepped towards Lucifer “Lucifer Morningstar, you’re under arrest for child abandonement…”. Trixie suddenly released her grasp around Lucifer and she grabbed the police officer’s hand “No, no, no! He did not abandon me! I ran away from my mommy’s home in Los Angeles to came here and search for him!”. Lucifer stared at her in astonishment “You did what?! Why did you do such a foolish thing?!”. Trixie stared at him as her eyes became teary “I-I needed to find you… I’m sorry”. It was the first time Lucifer has seen that little human cry and, probably for the first time as well, his indifference towards her wavered. He kneeled before her and he softened his voice “Hey, no… Don’t cry. It’s alright. Uhm, we’re gonna fix everything”. Trixie wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and a little smile crossed her face. Lucifer’s lips curved up in a slight hint of a smile but, when he realised what she was going to do, it was too late. Lucifer didn’t even have the time to open his mouth; her arms were already wrapped tightly around his neck while she smiled brightly “I’m so glad I found you!”. He looked up at the police officer, who was gazing at him trying to decipher Lucifer’s odd behavior, and he awkwardly patted Trixie’s back “Yeah…”. The cop tilted his head raising an eyebrow and then he sighed loudly “I guess all’s well that ends well… This time I won’t report anything if you promise to take care of your child and bring her back to her mother”. Lucifer stood up quickly “Well, I promise I’ll bring her back to her mom but she’s not…” the cop cut him off with a sharp goodbye and he left while Lucifer and Trixie were still standing on the threshold. The little girl ran inside the room and she sitted on the bed with a jump “Do you have some snacks or something? I’m a little hungry” she said smiling at him. Lucifer entered the room and he slowly closed the door behind him “Bloody hell, I’ve got a big problem”.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe grabbed Daniel’s phone within a second. The shocking memory of Malcolm’s voice brought a lump in her throath. She knew he was dead but the fear of losing her child took control over her rationality. Her voice was trembling while she replied “T-Trixie?”. Chloe’s heart missed a beat when she heard Lucifer’s angelic voice “Detective?…Hello?”. She managed to open her mouth as the feeble sound of his name left her lips “…Lucifer?”.

“Hello, detective! It’s been a while since the last time we spoke!” the trill of his voice filled her heart with mixed feelings while a strange dizziness obfuscated her mind “W-what…? H-how?” she stuttered trying to give an order to the thousands questions she wanted to ask him.

A flood of thoughts invaded Dan’s mind as well and a sudden feeling of anger and confusion turned his face in a stern mask “Why on Earth is that idiot calling with Trixie’s phone?! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!” Daniel’s shout echoed in the precinct like a roar and every single police officer in his proximity got starteled by his outburst of rage. Even Lucifer , on the other side of the phone, heard detective Espinoza’s angry questions and the expression of bliss due to the melody of her gentle voice suddenly faded away from his face.

A single line crossed his forehead just as Lucifer frowned, speaking with the steady and deep voice of the lord of Hell he once was “Your offspring is here with me, in Las Vegas, but I really have no idea how she found me or, even more important, why she came here. You must be really worried about her, but she’s fine. It’s too late to escort her home right now, but I promise I’ll take her home safe and sound tomorrow. You have my word”.

Chloe took a deep breath to calm herself down, allowing her voice to regain the authoritative timbre that Lucifer grew to admire and respect “I believe you, but I need to talk to my daughter…”.

”It sounds legit” the british and charming accent of his firm voice accelerated her heartbeat, giving her goose bumps all over her body. Anger, concern, sadness and all those bad feelings that were torturing her soul seemed to disappear in a blink of an eye. No one abducted her child, her little monkey was safe with him… _Lucifer_. A lonely tear of joy slipped along her cheek. _He’s fine_ , she thought before biting her lower lip to hide the almost unperceivable smile on her face. _Tomorrow I’ll see them both again._

Lucifer reached the bed where the little human was happily jumping on and he handed the phone “It’s your mum, she wants to talk to you”. Trixie immediately stopped jumping and, looking up at Lucifer, she asked him in a whisper whether she was in trouble. “I think so… But you can always try to persuade your parents you had a valid reason to come here!” he whispered back at her with a smirk. “Hey! I can hear you!!” a blunt reproach came from the phone. Lucifer looked down at the phone “Ooops! Hehe…” he said loudly right before Trixie took it from his hand “Hi, mommy!” she replied gleefully as just a child can do.

“Oh, Trixie! We were so worried about you!! I thought… Don’t run away like that anymore! Please, promise me you’ll never do that again! Please… ” Chloe’s voice broke on the last word as she was trying in vain to suffocate a sob, wiping away the tears from her eyes before clearing her throat “Tonight you’ll stay in Vegas with Lucifer but tomorrow he’ll take you back to L.A. and me, you and your father will discuss about what happened. Now, can you pass the phone back to Lucifer? I need to talk to him again. ‘Night honey, I love you!”. A soft smile appeared on Chloe’s face when her little girl said she loved her too and a heavy burden seemed to vanish from her chest. She would have hugged her child soon. And maybe she would have embraced him too...

Although the stressful situation made her feel exhausted and anxious, the playful sound of Lucifer’s voice shined through the black cloud of her worries brightening her day. She was so glad to hear from him and know he would be back. During the last weeks she realized how much she missed him and, even though she didn’t know yet, he missed her too. The pain and the anger he felt, the feeling of being deceived by his father, the heartbreak of letting her go, were all swept away just like a wave erases the footprints on the sand. He would have seen her again...

A little smile curved his lips. _See you soon, Chloe_. A light noise of sheets awoke Lucifer from his daydream and when he turned over, his jaw dropped “Hey! What are you doing?!”. Trixie smirked as she adjusted herself under the covers “There’s only a bed! This means I will have to sleep here, next to you, this night!” she giggled tapping the place beside her. Lucifer stared at her blinking in astonishment “Oh, deary me… This is going to be a long night!”


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe took a deep breath and, after a brief eye contact with her ex husband, she headed to the women restroom of the precinct. Her legs were still shaking for the tension she’s been through in the last hours but she managed to keep a straight face, the expression of the strong detective she’s always been. When the restroom’s door closed behind her back, Chloe couldn’t hold back her emotions anymore. A few tears slipped away from her eyes wide shut as she leaned her back against the door, letting out fear and anger, shock and happiness in a liberatory crying while her hands covered her face suffocating her sobs.

Lucifer blinked confused as he looked at the little girl curled up in his bed. _How am I supposed to sleep with that… tiny human beside me?! _He carefully laid down next to Trixie, staring at her just like she was a venomous animal. “You just… Just move further from me, okay?”. The little girl’s dark and brilliant eyes met his as a sweet smile appeared on her face “Okay, Lucifer! Nighty night!” she giggled before closing her eyes again. Disoriented by Trixie’s tender goodnight, Lucifer slightly tilted his head “Nighty… night?” he asked himself, “These humans are so weird…” he whispered shaking his head before switching off the lights.__

A loud scream echoed inside the fancy suite and awoke Lucifer from his sleep. In a blink of an eye he sat up on the bed, switching on the lights and turning allarmed towards the little girl. Trixie, who sat up on the bed as well, was trembling and sweating as some tears were running down her pale cheeks. “Mommy… My mommy is at the hospital... I need to go there!! She’s sick!” she mumbled amidst her sobs, scared and helpless. Lucifer looked at her for a few instants then he cautiously called her name “Trixie…?”. Her teary eyes couldn’t hide the fear of a little girl who almost lost her mother because of the cruelty of the man who poisoned her and the realization of the sorrow she’s been through hit Lucifer like a punch in his stomach. For the first time he could understand what Chloe’s daughter was feeling because he felt that pain as well. For the first time in his life he felt sympathy. Lucifer’s voice suddenly became warm and gently “Hey… Beatrice… Don’t worry. It was just a bad dream. Your mum is fine and you’ll see her very soon!”. Trixie nodded slightly but she looked down to hide the tears on her face. Lucifer slowly reached over, awkwardly patting her head in order to soothe her. Trixie suddenly burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around him, crying against his chest. Lucifer instinctively froze in place but, after a first moment of shock, he placed his hands on her back and he held the little girl in his arms.

Chloe drove home thinking about her daughter and wondering why she went to Las Vegas to find Lucifer. _Lucifer… _Her thoughts veered off course like a sailboat at the mercy of the wind. Why did he disappeared leaving her alone and heartbroken without any kind of explanation? Her grasp on the steering wheel tightened while her mixed feelings about him obscured the other thoughts. Before Chloe could even realize it, she found herself in front of her home as the dawn was starting to color the sky with its first lights. As soon as she got inside her house, Chloe plodded slowly towards the couch where she laid on and, wearied by her emotions’ weight, she fell asleep.__

Lucifer looked down at the little creature who was sobbing between his arms and he felt the urge to break the silence that was oppress the atmosphere inside the room. “Uhm… Your mum told me she usually tells you a story to help you fall asleep… I… Uhm… Would you like to hear one?”. Trixie swept away the tears on her face with the back of her hand, nodding against his chest “Please…”, she pleaded as she glanced at him. Lucifer’s lips curved and a slight trace of a smile appeared on his face before starting his story: “Fine… When I was a child like you, well, more or less, Azrael, my little sister, made a sort of dagger with a branch and she used to play with that all the time! She called it ‘her blade’!” A muffled laugh left Lucifer’s mouth “She was almost obsessed by that toy till, one day, she accidentally broke it. Even though she would never admit it, Azrael was devasted. She kept the broken pieces and she stopped playing but she never cried or asked for help. You know? She became boring and annoying! Our siblings didn’t give that toy much importance and they thought she would forget about that soon, but she didn’t. She was almost… miserable and I couldn’t stand her anymore! So, I took a branch and I made a new sword for her. I sanded and perfected that piece of wood as better as I could and then I gave it to my sister. Well, Azrael was elated. She embraced me for the very first time and she told me that blade was far more beautiful than the one she made. I’ve always been talented, after all! And then she told me something I’ll never forget: ‘Our brothers and sisters didn’t notice how much I cared about my toy, but you did… I’ve always knew you were special’. In that moment I felt something I never felt before. I felt helpful.” Lucifer sighed deeply while Trixie was staring at him mesmerized by his voice and his story. He paused for a few instants then he looked at the little human speaking gently “You remind me of her, you know? You’re both strong, determined and, at the same time, soft. But, most of all, you have the gift of seeing the good inside people’s heart…”. Trixie rested her cheek on his chest and, with sleepy eyes, she called his name “Lucifer?”. “Mhm?”, he replied. “You would be a good dad…”, she said right before falling asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realization comes slow but hits hard on Lucifer...  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! ;)  
> xoxo

The first lights of the morning shined through the windows of Lucifer’s suite in Vegas and the little creature between his arms fussed as she started waking up. He stared at the small human wrapped around his chest without being able to wipe her words off of his mind. _You would be a good dad._ Lucifer realized his plan of revenge against his dad crumbled in the actual moment he saw Trixie outside his door. He couldn’t tell if that was his father’s doing or just an heartfelt confession of the child, but her words forced him to reconsider something he never actually thought about: his deepest desire. Eons of loneliness and pain due to his family’s rejection removed all those beautiful memories of his youth, the moments when the Silver City felt like home and, most of all, the moment he felt loved by his parents and his siblings. In his whole life Lucifer never thought about being a good father for someone and century by century, he convinced himself he hated children. Now, with that tiny girl in his arms, his whole world of certainties he made up during his life was falling apart. _What if what I truly desire isn’t free will itself? What if the real freedom is choosing the ones I want to spend my life with? The ones…_. His thoughts abandoned his mind and left his lips in a whisper “The ones I love”.

Lucifer smiled as he gently stroked Trixie’s back “Thank you, Beatrice…” he said. The little human rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand “For what?” she whispered looking at him. A soft smile curved his lips “For everything”. Trixie frowned confused by his cryptic words but she smiled widly before cuddling up beside him. Lucifer sighed deeply while watching outside the window “Let’s go home now”.

A few minutes later they were both rushing down the stairs of the hotel ready to come back to L.A. as soon as possible. Lucifer and Trixie ran to the corvette without even waiting for the valet to take the car out of the hotel parking. “Buckle up, Beatrice! It’s gonna be a wild ride!” he said grinning at her. Trixie stared at him raising an eyebrow. Lucifer rolled his eyes “Okay, okay! It’s gonna be a slow and safe drive! You’re just like your mother, you know?”. Trixie smirked as she fastened her seatbelt “And you rolled her eyes just like her!”. He opened his mouth without saying a thing and, in a blink of an eye, he slammed his foot on the accelerator.

Chloe woke up stretching her arms and legs, stiffed by sleeping on the couch and stressed out by what happened with Trixie and Lucifer. She managed to get up and have breakfast but she couldn’t stop thinking about her daughter and her former partner. Suddenly a playful horn honking distracted her from her thoughts. When she realized what car that sound came from, the mug slipped from her hands crashing on thee floor. Chloe ran towards the door and, when she opened it, she saw Lucifer’s familiar face and Trixie who was peacefully sleeping with her head rested on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. Tears of joy filled Chloe’s eyes while she was reaching over, unpatient to embrace her child again. Although she was trying to be impassible in front of Lucifer, her heart started pounding against her chest. “Hi, Detective! I uhm… I guess the child needs to rest in a proper bed. May I?” he whispered. Hearing his voice took her breath away. Anger and happiness began an endless fight inside her heart and mind. The pain she felt because of his sudden and unmotivated disappearance shattered her soul into a million pieces. Chloe was so mad at Lucifer that she wanted to slap him in the face and hate him, but she couldn’t. In the moment she saw his face again, she realized how much she missed him; how her life seemed insignificat and sad without his presence. Chloe held back her tears, clearing her voice before letting him come inside her home.

When she opened the door Lucifer was sure his heart skipped a beat. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her blonde hair wore down framed her face in a perfect way and her blue and shiny eyes seemed to look past his appearance, right into his soul. He sacrificed his life for her and he would have done that a thousand times again. After he managed to say something, Chloe stepped aside in order to let him carry Trixie into her bedroom. Lucifer gently placed the tiny human on her bed and he slowly approached to his partner, looking into her eyes while his heart was racing without control. “Chloe…” he said in a whisper “I… I need to talk to you…”.

As soon as she realized how close Lucifer was to her, Chloe blushed noticeably as her heart increased its rhytm. “W- why d-did you run away like that?” she nervously said, stumbling upon her own words. Lucifer’s warm dark brown eyes couldn’t hide the sorrow he felt when he realized she was put on Earth by his father as much as the hearbreak he experienced when he decided to leave her. “I’m sorry, Chloe… I… I made a mistake but I was too blindfolded to notice that ‘till… ‘Till Beatrice showed up in Vegas”. He told her without breaking their eye contact. “I think she was worried about you and she opened my eyes about… well, the most important thing of my life”. Lucifer awkwardly and cautiously pondered his words as his heartbeat accelerated. Chloe looked up at him both scared and curious to know “What?” she whispered. A slight smile appeared on Lucifer’s face as he breathed a single word “…You”, and leaning over, he gently cupped her face with his hands before kissing her softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and a new case with a little bit of spicy! Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! ;)

Chloe’s legs started shaking, blushing violently as soon as he deepened the kiss. She has dreamt about that moment since the last time their lips met on the beach where his beautiful and romantic speech melted her heart. Her hands started wandering along his chest ‘till they reached his neck, caressing every single inch of skin the elegant suit left exposed. When Chloe’s fingers slipped into his dark hair, a slight moan echoed inside Lucifer’s throat and his hand, placed on the small of her back, pulled her closer.

The sound escaped from his lips made her body tremble in anticipation while a familiar heat started growing inside her lower abdomen. Their bodies were pressed against each other and when their breaths began as frantic as their heartbeats, a sudden noise of a vibration abruptly interrupted their moment of passion. Chloe unwillingly parted from Lucifer and she started searching for the source of the noise, mumbling annoyed. He slowly walked towards her wrapping his arm around her waist from behind and leaning over to whisper into her ear “What are you looking for, detective?”. She could perceive his mischievous grin over her shoulder and, blushing, she turned on her heels “Wha…? Oh no, it’s definitely not what you’re thinking!” Chloe said, trying not to shout at him and waking up her daughter, “It’s my phone!”. A naughty smile crossed Lucifer’s face “Okay, okay, I believe you!” he affirmed under his breath. The annoying buzz of her phone became a irrelevant when she noticed how darker and full of lust his eyes were in that moment. Every word he said before kissing her popped in her mind as her heart accelerated its pace. _He desires me… The man who can have anyone on Earth wants me _. Chloe moved closer to him biting her lower lip while Lucifer couldn’t stop looking at her but, as soon as they went in for another kiss, her phone started buzzing again.__

__

__”What the hell?!” Lucifer sweared clinghing his teeth and shaking his head. Chloe sighed loudly “I’m… I’m so sorry, Lucifer. It must be something important” and when he looked at her nodding, she re-started her quest ‘till she found the annoying thing. “Detective Decker” she answered firmly. On the other side of the phone a sorry Dan was muttering apologetic words “Hey, Chloe… I-I’m sorry, I know you need some rest after all we’ve been through but… uhm, we have a difficult case and we need you”. “Fine, I’ll text the babysitter so she can take care of Trixie. I’m on my way”. Her forehead creased while she hung up before texting the babysitter “I apologize, Lucifer. I have a new problematic case to solve.” She explained without moving her gaze from the screen of her phone until she finished her message. Although she tried t hide it, Lucifer noticed how worried she was so he carefully moved closer “Are you okay?”, he said in a whisper. Her green-blue eyes met his and a tender smile appeared on her face “I’m fine”, she reassured him before heading to te door with a steady pace. Lucifer stared at her without saying a word, amazed by her beauty and by her dedication to her work _How could someone so special ever love me?” _. Suddenly she turned towards him raising her eyebrows “Aren’t you coming, partner?” she happily asked. Lucifer smiled widely as he urged towards her laughing “I thought you wouldn’t ask me!”.___ _

___ _

___Driving her car has never been a difficult task for Chloe… Until now. He as sitting next to her and he couldn’t help but looking at her smiling softly. His dark brown eyes that were never able to read her deepest desires seemed to stare, probably for the first time, right into her soul, perceiving her growing feelings for him. Chloe glanced at him with undisguised embarrassment as her cheeks turned red “Uhm… You’re staring. Why are you staring?” she asked nervously. Lucifer’s smile widened “I didn’t know watching the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen was forbidden, I apologize” he replied visibly satisfed by his own words. His flattering answer made her gasp louder than she could imagine so she bit her lower lip in order to prevent any other awkward reaction of her mouth. Mesmerized by the perfection of her face, Lucifer started wondering whether his Father was trying to play the puppeteer over his life or simply givin him the chance to be loved by someone. Confusion and happiness were dancing inside his mind while his heart raced inside his chest. A warm and delicate hand reached for his wrist, distracting him from his thoughts “You okay?” she said concerned by his blank expression. The sweetest smile curved Lucifer’s lips “I’m fine. And I’m glad to be back” he reassured her. Chloe smiled back at him, lacing her fingers through his between their seats “So am I” she confessed as their eyes met. Suddenly his fear was swept away by a new feeling that was taking control over his newly awakened heart, a overwhelming emotion that the former Lord of Hell was still not fully able to recognize: Love._ _ _

___ _

___By the time they arrived on the crime scene, their hands were still joined and none of them wanted to let the other go. “I uhm… I think it would be better if our collegues didn’t know there’s, uhm, something going on between us… yet” she awkwardly babbled, looking down at their hands. Lucifer realized what she was talking about just a few seconds later “Oh! Got it!” he agreed as he unwillingly untangled his fingers from hers. After a deep breath took in unison, they both got out from the car, heading to the crime scene._ _ _

___ _

___“Look who has honored us with his presence!” Dan marked with sarcasm as soon as he noticed Chloe’s partner by her side. “I thought you left L.A. for good since you left no messages and white sheets all over your furniture!” he bitterly stated. Chloe’s body tensed at the memory of the heartbreaking sight of Lucifer’s empty penthouse so she looked away to hide her wet eyes. The same feeling that tore the Devil’s heart apart after his brother’s death, guilt, creeped back inside Lucifer’s tortured soul as soon as he realized how much he hurt her when he left without saying a word. Dan realized he hit a nerve so he quickly changed topic “Chloe, there’s something you should know about this case” he earnestly informed her. Chloe frowned, looking at her ex husband “What?” she asked glancing at Lucifer. Detective Espinoza pulled an evidence bag out of his pocket, showing her the card inside of it. When she realized what was written on the card, her eyes widened as the color drained out of her face. Lucifer, noticing her reaction, got closer to his partner and he looked at her with a worried expression “What’s that?” he asked creasing his forehead. Chloe swallowed before gatering he courage to answer in a breath “This… This was my father’s phone number”._ _ _


	8. Chapter 8

The afternoon sunlight was brightening the city of the angels with its warm rays, but the crime scene sent a cold shiver down Chloe’s spine. The young woman’s body was laying on the ground next to a drainage pipe of the abandoned warehouse of an old chemical industry. Reaching the crime scene wasn’t as easy as the detective thought. The only way to get closer to the lifless body was going down a steep and muddy slope where the water of the drain flowed slowly. After a few careful steps, Chloe’s shoe slipped on the wet soil making her losing her balance. When she thought she was going to hit the dirty ground, two firm and gentle hands placedon her waist held her up, preventing her from falling. She didn’t need to look back to know the identity of her keeper. Lucifer’s inebriating scent behind her left shoulder accelerated Chloe’s heartbeat “Thank you” she whispered trying to keep her usual professionalism. “Anytime, detective” he replied in a breath when she glanced at him. Daniel, who was waiting near the woman’s corpse, looked suspiciously at them raising an eyebrow and faking to cough “When you two are done flirting, there’s a homicide to solve” he joked smirking at them. Lucifer’s jaw dropped as he blinked awkwardly at Dan while Chloe’s face flushed. “Oh c’mon, Daniel! He was such a gentleman!” Ella’s squeaky and cheerful voice broke the embarrassing silence “I’m so glad you’re back, Lucifer!” she added smiling widely. Chloe and Lucifer managed to reach their collegues without falling or saying a single word that could betray their obvious discomfort due to Dan’s witty statement.

Ella rushed towards Lucifer, wrapping her arms around him “We missed you so much!” she said gleefully as she placed her head on his chest. “Yeah… Uhm, thanks” he mumbled awkwardly patting her back and trying to fling away from her grasp. The forensics scientist set him free, smiling knowingly at both Chloe and Lucifer before kneeling down beside the body. _Oh Goodness! Is it so obvious? _the detective thought as her brows snapped together. Her partner was standing next to her, tall and handsome just like a greek deity, and she couldn’t help but staring at his now earnest face. “What do we know about the victim, Ella?” she began focusing back on the case. “Young woman on her late twenties. As you can see she has a syringe on her left hand and a some signs of pricks on her right forearm.” Ella explained “It could look like a overdose but…” she paused to gain their full attetion “It’s not!” she affirmed quickly as a smile curved her lips. Chloe stared at her wondering why she was so happy about the fact the poor lady was killed “So… Why are you so sure it wasn’t an accident or a suicide?” she eventually asked. The scientist’s smirked pleased by Chloe’s question and she carefully showed them the fingers of the victim’s right hand “See… There’s some ink on her fingertips so she was right-handed. But we found the syringe on her left hand and the pricks on her right forearm so…”. “So she was killed by someone who tried to mask their crime as a suicide” detective Decker cut her off before pulling the evidence bag out of her pocket. Her voice trembled slightly as she looked down at the number phone written on the card as she posed her question “Where did you find this?”. Dan glanced at Ella, then back at Chloe “She was holding it in her right hand when she died” he seriously answered.__

__

__A cloud of confused thoughts obscured Chloe’s mind as she got lost in the painful memories of her father’s death. “Detective Decker!” a cop called her name and in a blink of an eye, she cancelled the waking nightmare she was having, turning towards the source of the voice “Did you find something?” she asked hopeful to know something more about this now personal case. The officer hurried towards Chloe and her partner, showing them a bag “We found her bag and her documents. Her name was Natalia Ponomareva. She was born in Belarus but she gained the USA citizenship a few years ago.” he explained professionally “and she was an investigative journalist” he concluded looking at Chloe. Lucifer stared at the lifeless body next to the water frowning “What on Earth did she uncovered to end up like that?” he pointed out, but his question fluttered in the afternoon air of Los Angeles without a reply._ _

__

__Suddenly the corner of Lucifer’s eye noticed the quick movement of a shadow inside the huge drainage pipe that lead to the abandoned warehouse but, as soon as he turned his head, it was gone. “What the Hell…” he mumbled confused as he headed towards the dark and creepy entrance of the duct. An amused grin appeared on his face “If you’re trying to pull a prank on me ‘IT’ style, I’m already telling you it’s not gonna work” he giggled sotto voce stepping in the muddy water. “Ah! Bloody Hell! My poor Louboutin!” he swore with his charming British accent as he procedeed along the duct. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed at the sight of a little figure curled up in the dark so he approached the tiny creature hidden in the shadows. The former Lord of Hell gasped slightly and a worried expression clouded his features as soon as he realized the minuscule form belonged to a scared and wet little girl._ _

__

__Although he probably would‘ve never admit it, the time spent with Trixie in Vegas mutated his initial avversion towards the children as he slowly started understanding and even appreciating them. The memories of the kid seeking for a human contact to soothe herself sparked inside Lucifer’s head like a flash into a storm and a new protective instinct took control over his former detached behavior as he carefully stooped so low as to face the tiny child without frightening her. His voice came out from his lips in a gentle whisper that surprised the Devil himself “Hey, don’t be afraid… I’m not gonna hurt you. You’ll be just fine”. The little girl, who was approximatively four or five years old, stared at Lucifer with her deep blue eyes without replying just like she didn’t even heard his words, while her whole body was shaking in fear and cold. When a single tear slipped down her cheek, Lucifer’s heart pounded inside his chest, wondering what was happening to him as his arms were already moving instinctively towards the child. He couldn’t say whether it was because of his God-given gift of attracting people or just because the little human believed he was worth of her trust, but Lucifer silently looked at the child wearily abandoning herself against his chest while his arms held her tight..__

__

__

__

___Shivers kept shaking her tiny and ice-cold body as her little arms wrapped around his waist. Without even thinking about it twice, the fallen angel took off his expensive jacket to cover the kid and prevent her from freezing. Lucifer sighed deeply before lifting her up in his arms and carrying her out of her dark and unsafe shelter._ _ _

___ _

___“Where the Hell is Lucifer gone?!” Chloe hissed exasperated by her partner’s immature behavior. She shook her head annoyed as she continued “We’re working on an important case and he just disappears…”. “Detective!” Lucifer exclaimed cutting her off and hurrying towards her with a tiny human being wrapped in his jacket between his arms. Chloe’s face paled and her mouth fell open “Oh my God” she managed to articulate as she started running towards them. Her heart was racing without control when she stopped before him trying to calm herself down “What? What happened?! W- where did you find her?!” she stumbled upon her own words while she gently began to stroke the child’s back covered by the classy fabric of Lucifer’s jacket. Lucifer’s eyes glanced at the little girl then back to Chloe “I saw a shadow inside that duct and I found her huddled in the dark, wet and frozen and I took her out here” he nervously replied blinking a few times, worried about having done something wrong. Her shoulders relaxed a little as she exhaled deeply and the corners of her mouth lightly turned up “Good job, Lucifer. I’m proud of you” she admitted heartfully squeezing softly his arm. Relief and joy appeared on his face and his lips curved into a shy smile. Chloe kept caressing the girl’s back whispering comforting and sweet words “Hey sweetie, you don’t have to be afraid. We’re gonna take care of you. You’ll be okay” she said in order to soothe the little creature. “She won’t answer, detective” Lucifer affirmed in a serious tone “I think she’s deaf” he concluded._ _ _


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to the precinct was fast and silent. Chloe looked briefly in the rear-view mirror of her car grinning at the sight of the little girl asleep between Lucifer’s arms. “Don’t look so smug, detective! I have no idea how to untangle this little human from my waist” he whispered nervously. Chloe suffocated a laugh “You know, a year ago you were sitting right there and you told me you hated children. And now you’re cuddling a kid you just saved while you’re trying to convince me you still despise them!” she mocked him sotto voce. When the detective finally parked the car in front of the precinct, the girl woke up and she started rubbing her eyes with thhe back of her tiny hands as her head was still resting against Lucifer’s chest. The former Lord of Hell stared at the little girl sighing loudly before getting out of the vehicle and carrying her in his arms inside the building.

Chloe couldn’t stop thinking about her father’s phone number that the poor victim was holding inside her hand, but the sight of her partner, who once claimed to hate children, taking care of that child and being so fatherly towards the little creature filled her heart with joy and love as her sadness faded away.

During the following thirty minutes, every cop who was there gave attentions, food and clean clothes to the little girl but none of them was able to communicate with her. Expressions of fear, confusion and sadness alternatatively appeared on her face as the apprehensive officers hovered over her in order to calm her down or understanding something more about her identity. Her deep blue eyes kept scanning the whole room seeking for a safe place where she could find some solace. When the kid noticed Lucifer’s tall figure on the other side of the big room, a sparkle of hope brightened her features as her eyes met his, silently pleading for help and protection. That last year spent solving crimes and helping people by Chloe’s side has opened Lucifer’s eyes and heart to new feelings he never felt before and in that moment, lookig at the frightened little girl, he understood what she was going through. “Hey! Please, let her be! You’re oppressing her!" he exclaimed with firm and deep voice while walking towards the kid and the officers next to her. The cops, startled by Lucifer’s sudden protectivness and care for the child, decided to back off and resume their previous works as the little girl jointed on her chair in relief and joy when he bent down to face her. Establishing a positive relationship with a human being outside his bedroom has never been that easy for the fallen angel, but comunicating with a child, he thought, would have been even more difficult. The hint of a smile curved Lucifer’s lips and the girl smiled back at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, making him freeze on the spot.

The transparent plexiglass used as a whiteboard for the proof was empty, except for a single photograph of the young woman’s body took on the crime scene. Chloe stared at the picture while her mind was wondering about what kind of life the victim had, what she discovered for being murdered and, most of all, what was her link with John Decker, her beloved father. The detective’s heart, just like Lucifer said that time on the beach, broke a little with every case she worked on, but this time… This time it was personal and the old wound her father’s homicide caused to her soul seemed to start bleeding again. Her jaw clenched and she had to look away as soon as her sight started fading because of the tears in her eyes. Seeing Lucifer nervously hug back the little girl warmed her heart _I was so wrong about him_ she thought smiling gently as the tears, now of joy, streamed down her cheeks.

The Devil slowly pulled away from the child’s tiny arms “Maybe someone thaught her…” he murmured to himself before trying to communicate with her “What’s your name?” he silently asked, with delicate movements of his hands, in the sign language. The little girl gasped in surprise as her little hands quickly articulated the answer “The name’s Katie!” she replied smiling happily at Lucifer.

Chloe’s jaw dropped because of what she has just seen and her eyes met her partner’s before rushing towards Lucifer and the little girl. “How…?” she muttered, staring at him impressed. The fallen angel smirked proudly “I’m the Devil, detective. I speak everything!” he replied lifting his eyebrows with his usual smug expression. Chloe rolled her eyes trying to hide the smile on her lips before asking him what he found out. Lucifer’s face regained a serious expression before answering to the detective “Her name’s Katie. That’s all I discovered so far”. A light smile curved her lips as she placed her hand on his shoulder “You did more than anyone else here. Keep trying to talk to her” she said softly before smiling brightly at the little girl. Katie looked at Chloe for a while as the corners of her mouth turned up. Without being able to move his eyes away from his partner, Lucifer standed up and the the little girl quickly followed him like a tiny shadow, reaching out to him asking to be picked up. His eyes went round and he gazed at Chloe searching for help. A sly smile appeared on the detective’s face as she teased him “It looks like Katie is very fond of you! Good job, daddy!”. “Ha ha! Very funny!” he replied sarcastically as he stepped back from the kid. Without breaking the eye contact with Lucifer, the little girl laid down her arms pouting sligtly. The former Lord of Hell stared at the tiny human blinking a few times before sighing deeply and picking her up in his arms. Chloe placed a hand on her mouth to cover her smile “I didn’t know you were such a softy!” she eventually asserted with a grin. “I…I am not a ‘softy’!” he mimicked her seemingly offended “She manipulated me by making me feel guilty!” he exclaimed. BUt Chloe, who was a few steps before him, amusedly teased him while walking away “Softy!!”.

Daniel, who had assisted at the whole entertaining scene, snorted as he tried to stop himself laughing out loud after seeing Lucifer’s new, odd and quite endearing behavior. As soon as Chloe got near the proof board, Dan reacquired an earnest expression as he walked over to her. “We found out something about the woman, the journalist” he informed her professionally, sticking a copy of the victim’s driver’s license on the transparent plexiglass. “We already knew her name was Natalia Ponomareva. She was twenty-seven and she was born in a little village near Kiev. I also spoke to her boss on the phone in order to discover what she was investigating on and he told me she was working on a huge case. Apparently she was very secretive about it but all her collegues noticed she was very scared lately” he continued professionally. “Oh! We also found the victim’s car. It was parked less than a mile away from the crime scene. On the back seats there was the woman’s laptop. Ella’s still trying to figure out its password” he concluded looking at Chloe. Detective Decker’s eyes glanced at the photos of the poor Ms. Ponomareva. “Thanks, Dan” she sadly thanked him as a tired smile curved her lips. A silent and sympathetic nod was the only answer her ex husband gave her and she appreciated the fact he just knew she didn’t feel like talking about her dad’s connection to the case in that moment. Lucifer, who was still holding Katie in his arms, approached them joining the conversation “And we found out the little girl’s name! Apparently someone taught her to speak some English in the sign language” he guessed as the child started fussing in his arms. The fallen angel looked confused at the tiny human as she pointed her finger to the pictures of the woman before trying to communicate something with a quick movement of her hands. Lucifer’s eyes closed briefly as a sudden feeling of sadness transformed his features right before he pronounced a single word "No...". Concern and fear accelerated Chloe’s heartbeat when she glared at detective Espinoza; “No, what?!” they asked in unison. The former Lord of Hell swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat before articulating the difficult words “She said mom”.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe and Dan looked at the little girl, both sad and worried, as Katie kept pointing her tiny finger to the picture of her mom. In a protective and respectful way, Detective Decker led Lucifer and Katie, who was still between his arms, in another room where they could talk privately and, most of all, where the child wouldn’t have seen the photographs of the crime scene. Before closing the door of the interrogation room behind her back, Chloe turned towards her ex husband, calling him “Dan…”. “I’m gonna search new informations about Katie’s identity and family” he cut her off, preceding her question. An almost imperceptible smile curved the corners of her mouth “Thank you, Dan” she answered before closing the door.

The atmosphere of the room was cold and, from the child’s point of view, it was also scary and unwelcoming. Lucifer gently tried to put her down on the chair, but the little girl whimpered, shutting her eyes and tightening her grasp around his neck. Chloe walked over to them and she started caressing Katie’s back just like a mother would do. As soon as the girl opened her eyes, turning her face towards the detective and trying to blink away her tears. A tender smile appeared on Chloe’s face as she opened up her arms in a silent invitation of holding her. Katie sniffed, biting her lower lip before looking at Lucifer, searching for a suggestion. When he nodded slightly, curving his lips up in a hint of smile, the little human loosened her grip around Lucifer’s neck, leaning forward and reaching out to her. With Katie between her arms, a vivid memory of Trixie’s first years of life rushed back inside the detective’s mind. Her little monkey was playing and running cheerfully in the playground near their home when she fell, scratching her knee but, as soon as she wrapped her arms around her daughter’s tiny body, holding her tight against her chest, she stopped crying before saying those three words that can melt everyone’s heart, I love you. In that moment, with the frightened Katie between her arms, Chloe understood how lonely and sad she could feel without her mom. A lump formed inside her throat when she looked at her partner, the man she falling in love with, the one who always behaved like a rebellious teenager but also the one who had the courage to tell his story of abandonment to that Alcoholics Anonymous group, leaving her surprised by the depth of his sorrow.

Chloe glanced at Katie and then back at Lucifer as a sad and worried expression clouded her features “We have to call the social services. They will take care of Katie until we track down her relatives” she said trying to keep a professional tone as she felt her heart aching for the little girl. “No!” Lucifer shouted, visibly shocked by her words “We can’t let them take her away to dump her to some incompetent guardian who’s not even able to talk to her! She’s already suffered too much!” he pointed out animatedly. Concern and frustration drew a line between the detective’s brows as she burst out “Do You think I enjoy this?! I wouldn’t let her go with them but we have no choice!! I did not decide that, the law did!”. The Devil turned his face away just in time to hide his red devilish eyes “Screw the law!” he hissed clenching his teeth, but when he turned around, he gasped loudly. Katie was staring at both of them, scared and confused by the tension and the anger on Chloe and Lucifer’s faces. In a blink of an eye all the anger faded away and a guilty and sad expression mutated his features as the fallen angel expressed his apologies to Katie through the American Sign Language.

Chloe’s partner kept talking to the little girl who was still between her arms as she felt terrible for losing control and letting her emotions drive her usually professional behavior. “What are you talking about?” she said quietly, staring down at Katie’s tiny hands as they moved to articulate her answer. “I, well, just introduced myself and you. We were so invested in the case that we forgot to tell her our names” he replied as a hint of a smile curved his lips. “I… uhm… owe you some apologies, Detective” he continued in a calm and sweet tone that melted her heart “I’m sorry, you were just doing your job” he whispered, pouting a little just like a child. A slight smile curved Chloe’s lip before she started getting lost in his warm and dark brown eyes “I have to apologize as well. I can see how much you care about Katie and…” she paused as she hold the child a little tighter “I care about her too”. Suddenly Lucifer leaned over, pressing his lips on Chloe’s as her eyes widened in surprise. The former Lord of Hell smiled against her mouth and then he quickly drew back from the kiss smirking. A flush crept up Detective Decker’s face as she kept staring at him, blinking repeatedly, while her heart was slamming against her chest _Did he just kiss me?_ she thought as a lighthearted and soft laugh escaped her mouth _Oh my Goodness, Chloe! You’re behaving like a frivolous teenager!_ she reprimanded herself with her thoughts. When Lucifer grabbed her hand, picking Katie from her arms and holding her against his chest, Chloe felt like she just woke up from a dream and she found herself running along the hallways of the precinct with her partner and the little girl clinged on him.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?!” Chloe shouted at him while he kept running without letting go of her hand. “Don’t worry, Detective! You just have to trust me!” he replied cheerfully when he stopped running to look at her “And I also need your car keys…” he concluded with a smile as she stared at him confused and astonished. Chloe sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment “They will fire me, I know…” she stated before handing him her keys with a resigned expression on her face.

####  __

Fifteen minutes later…

The last time the lift doors of Lucifer’s penthouse opened before her eyes, every single piece of furniture was covered with white sheets. Chloe’s heart was racing and a sudden feeling of panic made her feel dizzy. The shock of discovering an empty apartment and the fear of not seeing him again hit her just like a violent wave as she started breathing frantically. A delicate hand stroked her back “Hey, are you okay?” Lucifer asked gently as a concerned expression appeared on his face. “I’m… I’m fine” she lied without even glancing at him as she walked towards the piano. The realisation of how much he hurt her by leaving without saying a word shattered his heart. Making her suffer was the last thing Lucifer would ever have wanted to do in his whole life. Katie was sleeping peacefully between his arms when he headed to his bedroom, trying to swallow the lump in his throath. Chloe looked at her partner from afar as he placed the little girl on his huge double bed, covering her and folding back the sheets just like a thoughtful father would do. When he came back to her, his eyes were glistening with tears “I’m sorry, Chloe… I-I didn’t mean to hurt you” his voice cracked and a lonely tear streamed down his cheek. Seeing him cry made her heart sank and, without even thinking about it twice, she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest “I know… I know” she said in a breath as her tears flowed on his shirt. Lucifer held her tight, kissing the top of her head as some tears ran down his cheeks.

They couldn’t say how much they stood there, silently abandoning theirselves in each other’s arms while letting their emotions flow as well as their tears. “I… I don’t know how to take care of a child, Chloe. Would you please help me looking after Katie until we find her family?” he whispered, breaking the long silence. Chloe looked up at him, smiling softly “Sure” she replied a few seconds before their lips met again in a sweet kiss. When they finally drew back, smiling at each other, she picked her phone, dialling a number. “Who are you calling?” he asked perplexed, frowning and trying to peek at her phone screen. Chloe stared at him grinning “Why? Are you jealous?” she teased him. “Pft! No!” Lucifer replied shaking his head.

Dan picked up his phone sighing deeply “Hi, Chloe. I guess you’re calling to give me some answers, aren’t you?”. “I… Uhm, well, actually I wanted to ask you if you could take care of Trixie this evening and… uhm, tonight too. I-I have some important things to do” she hesitated trying to choose the right words. Dan raised his eyebrows in a diffident yet amused expression “Something like taking care of Katie while hiding from the social services and cuddling with your boyfriend?” he mocked her with a playful tone. The color drained out from Chloe’s face as her jaw dropped to the floor “W-What? Ho-how?” she stuttered, shocked by Daniel’s assumptions. “I… Uhm, didn’t find anything about Katie’s relatives so I... decided to see if you and Lucifer made some progresses from the other side of the one-way mirror and… Well, you know the rest of the story”. Detective Decker’s eyes went round as she turned crimson “How did you dare to spy on us?!” she burst out defensively while Dan awkwardly tried to explain himself “I was just doing my job! I… I didn’t mean to violate your privacy! Listen, I’m sorry. I will take care of Trixie and I won’t stick my nose in your business anymore”. “You better not to!” she replied dryly before taking a long breath “But thank you… Give Trixie a hug for me” she eventually said when she regained some calm. Dan bit his lower lip “Sure. Oh! Don’t be late tomorrow! We found out something on the case you must see!” Dan informed her before concluding the call. Chloe looked at Lucifer both worried and scared but his soft smile swept away her fear and, after taking her hand in his, they headed to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of months (I sincerely apologize for that) I eventually finished this chapter!! I warn you, it's super fluffy and cheesy! XD  
> I hope you like it! ;)

Katie was sleeping peacefully when Chloe and Lucifer sat down next to her on the huge bed. The quiet filled the bedroom but this time, he thought, it wasn’t the same silence that burdened the atmosphere after a night of guilty and evanescent pleasures, this time the calm and the presence of someone he truly cared about, transformed Lucifer’s penthouse in a safe place that he could finally call home. Chloe’s thumb gently stroked the back of his hand, distracting him from his thoughts. “Are you okay?” she whispered as a smile slightly curved her lips. The former angel smiled back, looking into her deep green-blue eyes as he gently placed a strand of her hair behind her ear “I was just thinking about how lucky I am for having you here by my side” he replied in a breath. Before Lucifer could even blink, her lips were softly pressing against his and the whole world, for the two of them, seemed to disappear for a while.

Time quickly ran away as Lucifer and Chloe had dinner on the balcony where they almost kissed for the first time. Chloe looked at her partner sat on the other side of the table as the the memories of that night accelerated her heartbeat. The light of the candle was almost burning out when Lucifer took her hand and, with a soft smile on his face, he placed a gentle kiss on its back. A flush spread over her face as Chloe barely remembered how to breathe. After all they’ve been through, maybe this time they could’ve started to have some hope. Time seemed to stand still when Lucifer’s hand slowly moved from hers and cupped her face gently. Chloe closed her eyes as they both leaned forward over the little table to join their lips in a sweet peck. Everything felt perfect and unbreakable when the sudden buzz of her phone interrupted their bliss and made them both jolt in surprise. “Damn… I’m sorry Lucifer”, she whispered, guilty for not having turned off her phone during their romantic dinner. The Lightbringer smiled tenderly as he slightly tilted his head “It’s okay, Detective” he whispered back without letting his dark brown eyes leave the genuine beauty of her face. Chloe swallowed when she realized she was staring at her partner with her mouth lightly open “Just a moment, I have to take this call” she said as she picked up her phone. “Dan, what’s up?” she replied quickly as a little bit of emotion was still shaking her voice. The little smile on her lips slowly faded away as her eyebrows drew together “Are you sure?” she asked with a professional voice as she glanced at Lucifer. Chloe took a deep breath before concluding the call “Thanks, Dan. Goodnight”. The Detective, his detective, stared for a brief moment at the black screen of her phone, while a sad expression clouded her features. “What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked worrily when he realized something must have really unsettled her. Chloe looked at him, gathering the courage to speak “They found the password to unlock the victim’s laptop… It was my father’s phone number”.

Pain and happiness seemed to fight inside Chloe’s mind as she started thinking about her beloved dad and a lonely tear streamed down her cheek. A deep and trembling breath slowly abandoned her lips as the Detective grabbed the rail of the balcony when her legs became unsteady. Closing her eyes, Chloe thought she could wipe away the terrible memories but the lump in her throath and her racing heart told her otherwise. In that moment of vulnerability, Lucifer wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest and placing a kiss on the top of her head. “You don’t have to get through this alone...” he whispered through her hair, “I’m here for you” he added as the truth of his own words made him think about the real reason he decided to stay on Earth. It was her, it’s always been her. Chloe turned around and, after looking at him for a brief moment, she abandoned herself in his arms, crying against his chest.

Katie jolted on the bed while a nightmare was probably agitating her dreams. Chloe and Lucifer, alarmed by the sudden noise, pulled away from their embrace and they walked towards the bedroom. When they both got close to the bed, the little girl was shaking as her breath started to become erratic. Without thinking about it twice, Chloe sat next to her before carefully lifting Katie to let her rest on her lap, between her arms. Just like a mother with her baby, the Detective held the girl close to her chest, stroking her head and rocking her gently. Mesmerised by the sweetness of that moment, Lucifer stood still next to them; an amazed witness of a side of his partner he had never seen before. As soon as Katie calmed down, Chloe put her down on the bed, laying next to her and caressing her hair. In a blink of an eye, the little embraced the Detective with her tiny arms, resting her head against Chloe’s shoulder. The former Lord of Hell smiled at his partner before turning on his heels, headed to the living room. “Please” a murmur behind his shoulder stopped him “Please, Lucifer, stay…” Chloe whispered, trying to conceal her trembling voice. Lucifer turned around, looking at Chloe with a confused and unsecure expression. Her heart was slamming against her chest as she found the courage to articulate her words “I need you to stay here with me…”. In the silence of his bedroom, the Lightbringer held his breath for a few seconds before walking towards the other side of the bed and laying down beside the woman who brought love into his lonely and sad existence. Moving closer to his one true love, Lucifer wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his head on her pillow as she slowly adjusted her back against his chest. Their bodies seemed to perfectly fit together, two halves of a whole made for each other and no one else. With that lovely thought on their minds, Chloe and Lucifer fell asleep.


End file.
